


The Prince and the Rogue - Timeline

by Celebrusc



Series: The Prince and the Rogue [13]
Category: Power Rangers
Genre: Seriously that's all this is, Spoilers, Timeline, thought it might make the series make a bit more sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 18:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13932930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celebrusc/pseuds/Celebrusc
Summary: Title says it all, a dated timeline for major events in the PatR universe currently up to about Dinothunder. Contains spoilers for those series and for facts revealed in posted works of tPatR.





	The Prince and the Rogue - Timeline

**Author's Note:**

> Below you will find a simplified cliff notes version of the timeline for the story. Each section (roughly a series) has its own title. Any published stories are in italics and bold. Published stories may not have an exact date, but they are slotted in so you'll get a rough idea where they belong.  
> The exception to this in "Between the Stars", which covers about 3 or 4 series, so is a bit more convoluted. This is largely because its where things get complicated on a galactic scale.
> 
> There are spoilers in here up to the end of DinoThunder, and for any stories already published in tPatR. You have been warned. ( I will update as I add stories)
> 
> The sharp eyed amongst you will notice that the dates below do not in match canon after In Space. That is because canon regularly contradicts itself. That said, I have tried to stick to making canon fit as realistically as possible. (And now mostly fits except for one halloween party in the middle of spring. Seriously, my aeon timeline for this is insane).  
> Frankly despite the fact Dinothunder takes place 8 years late, I've still struggled to get Tommy's PhD in. How he managed in Cannon I do not know.
> 
> I hope this helps things make a little more sense.

Beware the Briar Rose

20/03/93 - Rita Repulsa freed, Zordon summons some teenagers with attitude, Tommy awakens:  ** _An Awakening_**

07/08/93 - Rita captures Tommy, creates the evil green ranger

\- Green with Evil

03/10/93 - Jason destroys the Sword of Darkness

 

 

Never Tickle a Sleeping Dragon

\- Spitfire

\- Zordon’s magic starts affecting Tommy, whilst Jason gains some protection after Jason wears the Dragon shield

??/01/94 - Green Candle arc

05/09/94 - Lord Zedd arrives

10/10/94 - Green no more

 

Taming the Tiger

21/12/94 - Tommy becomes the White Tiger Ranger

13/03/95 - Aisha, Rocky, and Adam become Rangers

 

On Wings of Sorrow

01/10/95 - Ivan Ooze freed ( 1st PR movie)

21/10/95 - Rangers meet Ninjor

(29/10/95 - Andros and Zhane become PR)

18/02/96 - Kat become Pink Ranger

20/03/96 - Master Vile arrives

10/04/96 - Orb of Doom activated

26/04/96 - Command Centre destroyed

 

A Crystal Prison

\- Power Rangers Zeo

26/04/96 - Machine Empire arrives

08/02/97 - Jason becomes the Gold Ranger

(08/03/97 - Zhane enters Cryo)

17/05/97 - Machine Empire defeated

 

Shifting Gears

06/06/97 - Turbo Movie

\- Power Rangers Turbo

02/08/97 - Zordon leaves for Eltar

01/11/97 - T.J, Cassie, Ashley and Carlos become Rangers

01/12/97 - Mind control spell on Tommy breaks:  ** _From the Ashes (these winds carry me home)_**

09/05/98 - Power Chamber destroyed (again)

 

Between the Stars

11/05/98 - blast off to outer space

13/05/98 - Andros spies on AoE 

08/06/98 - Justin Adopted by Tommy

15/06/98 - Silvy found

18/06/98 - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle crossover (its cannon and its staying that way)

11/08/98 - Silvy and Justin start at Blue Bay High

\- Jason starts looking for answers, joins the rebellion

09/03/99 - Zhane wakes up

18/03/99 - Andros and Zhane officially bonded

03/08/99 - Silvy blackmails Carlos

01/01/00 - Countdown to Destruction begins

07/01/00 - Zordon dies

\- Billy repairs the Power morphers

\- **_There are always three_**

27/2/00 -  _ **Be Prepared**_

20/03/00 - **_The Forming of the Court_**

\- **_Billy’s choice_**

09/07/00 - The Circle kidnap Justin and Silvy

30/09/00 - 1st Ranger Games

01/02/01 - Kimberly located in Eltar space

03/03/01 - Kimberly rescued 

10/07/02 - Zack and Tanya’s wedding

13/05/03 - Ashley/Andros, Zhane/Karone joint bonding ceremony

01/01/04 - Terra Ventura launches ( PR Lost Galaxy)

01/05/05 - Queen Bansheera released (PR Lighspeed Rescue)

08/05/05 - Terra Ventura destroyed

01/08/05 - Cam, Justin, Fred, and Alyssa start university

\- **_Uni Days_** begins

23/09/05 - Something happens to Silvy

09-23/02/06 - Silvy in Cryo

01/5/06 - Queen Bansheera defeated

-  ** _On Death; On Pain_**

??/07/06 - Fred Kelman Disappears

 

Strands of Time

20/01/07 - Time Force arrive in the past

(21/06/07 - Orgs and Princess Shayla awaken, Taylor becomes a Ranger)

22/12/07 - Ransik surrenders

 

The Force of Ages

01/02/08 - Alyssa becomes a Ranger

(07/02/08 - Something happens that that badly affects Justin and Silvy)

11/02/08 - Max becomes a Ranger

05/06/08 - Danny becomes a Ranger

(04/08/08 - Tommy starts PhD)

07/08/08 - Coal arrives in Turtle Cove (Wild Force starts)

14/11/08 - Wolf mask broken

(??/12/08 - Tommy starts working with Anton Mercer)

(19/01/09 - Justin loses an arm)

11/05/09 - Forever Red

14/07/09 - Master Org destroyed

24/07/09 - Turtle Grove University Graduation

 

The Storm is Rising

10/07/10 - Ninja Academies attacked

(11/07/10 - Anton Mercer disappears)

23/08/10 - Thunders Guineapig-nap Sensei

(??/09/10 - Research island explodes)

(16/10/10 - Anton adopts Trent)

20/10/10 - Cam Time travels

02/04/11 - Abyss of Evil vs Ninjas

10/04/11 - Coal and Alyssa’s wedding

 

 

Here We Go Again

13/08/12 - Tommy starts teaching, Kira/Connor/Ethan become Rangers.

03/09/12 - Tommy becomes Black Dinothunder Ranger

_**\- Green Tinted Glasses** _

_**\- Now The Rain Has Gone ( You Can See Clearly)** _

26/10/12 - Trent becomes evil White Ranger

24/11/12 - Dr O stuck in amber

26/01/13 - Anton saves Trent **_Recruiting Trent (these masks we wear)_**

05/03/13 - Tommy turns invisible

19-30/03/13 - Tommy in coma

18/04/13 - Luthor escapes Abyss of Evil

(18/04/13 - Earthquake in Briarwood, Mystic Force starts)

09/06/13 - Mesagog defeated

14/06/13 - Dinothunder Prom

 

 


End file.
